kai is my idol
by monggu kai
Summary: aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan jiwa fanboy ku terhadap kai. Sekalipun itu Lee sooman seongsaem. Bahkan untuk menunjukkan niat menjadi fanboy yang akan terus mendukung kai, aku sampai harus terus menerus bicara kepada semua member, manager, dan stylish noona kalau aku akan menjadi fan kai. CHANKAI...CHANKAI


**Chapter 1**

**Kai is My Idol**

Pair : CHANKAI

(chanyeol x kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd ….

**ENJOY**

Saat ini seluruh member EXO sedang berada di dorm untuk menikmati hari libur selama 2 hari penuh. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan dan istirahat total. Terlihat suho, kyungsoo, lay dan xiumin di dapur sedang memasak. Sedangkan di ruang tengah kris, tao, luhan dan baekhyun sedang membaca surat-surat dari fans exo. Serta chen, chanyeol, kai dan sehun yang sedang santai duduk di sofa sambil bercanda tak jelas.

**Chanyeol pov **

Ku perhatikan pria manis Tan itu. Dia dan sehun sedang asyik bercanda dan menertawakan Suho hyung yang terjatuh karena terpleset bebek karet milik Chen, ugh… melihatnya tertawa lepas bersama magnae kami membuat ku "sedikit cemberut". Entah lah, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ku lihat Kai bertingkah manis dengan member lain, tetapi tetap saja membuatku tidak suka. Menurut penjelasan dari kamus pemikiran Kris hyung, berarti aku sedang CEMBURU jika melihat orang yang ku sukai/cintai bersama dengan orang lain. Heh….sok tau sekali alien jadi-jadian seperti dia. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau aku benar-benar mencintai kai. Aku hanya ngefans saja dengannya, kai itu salah satu sosok yang ku jadikan idola dalam hidup ku. Hahahaha… kalian tertawa ? terserah… tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jangankan fans…., member EXO dan manager hyung saja menertawakan ku. Mereka bilang aku tersenyum saja sudah cukup idiot, dan sekarang pengakuan ku menambah keidiotan ku di mata mereka.

_CHANKAI_

aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan jiwa fanboy ku terhadap kai. Sekalipun itu Lee sooman seongsaem. Bahkan untuk menunjukkan niat menjadi fanboy yang akan terus mendukung kai, aku sampai harus terus menurus bicara kepada semua member, manager, dan stylish noona kalau aku akan menjadi fan kai. Dan hasilnya mereka percaya dan menyuruhku agar terus memberi semangat kai. Hahahaa….bisa ku lihat tampang sehun yang mengatakan "chanyeol hyung makin gila saja". Dan kris hyung yang bilang "aku bisa kau jadikan idola juga yeol". Untuk hal yang terakhir ini tidak akan ku pertimbangkan. Aku malas mengidolakan hyung aneh yang berasal dari galaxy antah berantah itu.

Pernah satu kali Baekhyun bertanya padaku "chanyeol ah… mengapa kau mengidolakan member satu group? itu kan aneh. Harusnya kau seperti ku saja yang mengidolakan taeyeon dan yoona noona. Mereka cantik dan berbakat sekali. Yah..walaupun aku sama cantiknya dengan mereka sih. Yang penting aku mengidolakan grup lain, tidak member satu grup. Oke…kalaupun harus member satu grup kenapa harus mengidolakan kai? kok bukan diriku yang imut dan manies ini ?" tanya baekie seperti jurnalis.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa menjawab pertanyaanya….dan hasilnya dia melempar botol cola yang baru di minum olehnya. Dasar baekhyun cebol…seenaknya saja menimpuk wajah tampan ku ini.

"kami butuh penjelasan chanyeol" sahut luhan hyung. Dan aku terdiam… luhan hyung serius sekali bertanyanya. Dan aku pun harus menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun kalau begitu. "hyung…aku hanya ngefans saja dengan kai" hati ku telah memilihnya untuk ku jadikan sosok idola".

"cuman itu saja ?" timpal luhan hyung lagi.

"Iya" jawab ku…

"heh… kenapa hati mu sama anehnya dengan tampang mu yeol?" menyukai idola pasti ada alasannya, sambung baekhyun".

Aku menghela napas. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan baekie cerewet ini pasti aku akan seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang akan banyak bicara.

"aku menyukai kai karna dia sangat sexy, imut, lucu, nakal, menggemaskan, manja, polos, cantik, baik, pemalu, dewasa dan dia jago ngedance. Apa salahnya? jawab ku sambil nyengir kuda"

Ku lihat luhan hyung membuka mulut nya dan bertampang bodoh. Dan baek yang hanya bertampang bingung. dan sejak itu mereka tidak bertanya-tanya lagi tentang alasan ku menjadikan kai idola.

**pov end**

_CHANKAI_

"kai-ie temani aku belanja topi dan kaca mata nanti ya…" rengek sehun. chanyeol menatap tajam sehun. Saat ini member exo sedang di meja makan menikmati makan siang. Member yang lain tidak menghiraukan percakapan dua orang ini. mereka asyik makan dan beberapa asyik bergosip juga.

"malas ah…aku ingin tidur saja. Aku lelah sekali hun ah… atau besok saja beli nya" jawab kai.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban kai. "kalau duo magnae itu pergi…seperti kencan saja. Kai harusnya berkencan dengan ku. Bukan sehun! Batin chanyeol berapi-api."

"tapi kai, aku inginnya pergi hari ini. kau seperti puteri tidur saja, hobi tidur mu itu harus kau kurangi. Temani aku ya…ya.. ya "sehun makin merengek. Chanyeol malas melihat sehun bertampang manja begitu pada kai. Jarang-jarang magnae itu manja pada member lain tapi dia dan kai memang sangat dekat sejak trainee.

"aku tidak mau pokoknya. Aku ingin tidur dan pergi ke tukang pijat hari ini. Tubuh ku ingin dipijat sepertinya. Mumpung libur hun". Kau ajak hyung yang lain saja untuk menemani mu… chen hyung mau itu. Ya kan chen hyung ?" lirik kai ke chen.

" aku ingin ke gedung SM untuk berjumpa manager hyung dan menemui ayah ku setelahnya. Maaf jongin"

" tuh kan temani aku ya… lagian aku tidak ingin pergi dengan chen hyung, dia tidak asyik". aku maunya dengan mu ". Chen langsung memelototi sehun. Tapi sehun tidak peduli.

"chanyeol hyung pasti bisa menemani mu. Dia kan tidak ada acara hari ini"

Sehun dan kai melirik chanyeol. "aku juga malas keluar sehun ah.. kulit ku butuh perawatan nie. setelah aku pergi ke hutan kulit ku butuh perawatan ekstra, aku merawat kulit hari ini sepertinya. Jawab chanyeol beralasan.

Sehun kesal sekali. Tidak ada yang mau menemani nya. "Ya sudah kai, besok kita harus pergi ! tidak ada alasan pokoknya….".

_CHANKAI_

**Chanyeol pov **

Apa-apaan sehun itu. Kok memaksa kai sekali. Dasar evil gila…..untung saja kai tidak mau. Kalau kai maupun, aku juga harus ikut dengan mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kai pergi kencan dengan sehun. Sehun kan mesum. heh…. Kok aku merasa posesif pada kai ya? Apa aku juga mencintainya ?

Ani..ani… dia itu idola dan dongsaeng ku. Nanti kai menjauhi ku pula kalau aku menyukainya. Aku ngefans padanya saja dia sedikit risih. Apalagi kalau aku mengajaknya pacaran. Aku belum siap di tolak kai dan dijauhinya. Andwae..andwae…aku ingin dekat terus dan terus berada disamping nya sampai kami menikah dan menua. Hahahaa…. Wajar saja kan fans ingin menikah dengan idolanya. aku merasa lama-lama memikirkan kai, aku makin gila saja.. selain itu aku juga tidak bisa membedakan rasa menyukai dan mencintai sepertinya. Aku bingung perasaan suka ku dengan kai yang makin hari-makin besar. Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..aku frustasi. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang aku bisa terus melihat dan menjangkau kai. Ku rasa itu sudah cukup.

Sore hari ku habis kan waktu ku untuk maen game dengan tao. Member yang lain tidak tau pergi kemana. Aku malas mencari mereka satu-satu.

"chanyeol hyung sudah mainnya ya, Aku sudah lelah kalah terus "sahut tao.

" ya sudah tidur sana di kamar mu. Aku juga lelah tao ah…"

"Oke…aku tidur dulu ya hyung, kapan – kapan aku akan revans…"

"baik lah….aku akan menunggu waktu itu" sahut ku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku sangat senang jika bermain game dan menang. Aku dan kai aslinya sama-sama maniak game. "Oh iya…dimana kai sekarang ? apa dia masih tidur ya? "

Aku memasuki kamar ku dan kai. Dan ku lihat kai sedang tidur pulas. Aku tersenyum girang melihatnya. Aku suka sekali memandangi kai tidur. Tidak jarang tiap malam aku pura-pura tidur duluan, supaya bisa memandang kai jika ia sudah tertidur. kai benar-benar imut jika tidur seperti ini. Tampang nya seperti anak kecil atau puppy nya si monggu itu. tidak-tidak… aku merasa kai jauh lebih imut dari monggu. Walaupun aku tidak akan pernah bilang begitu di depan kai. Bisa-bisa dia marah jika aku mengatakan monggu tidak imut. Kai kan sangat mencintai si monggu itu. Dia selalu semangat jika menceritakan monggu di depan ku. Aku hanya tersenyum bahagia jika dia terus tersenyum dan tertawa jika menceritakan puppy itu. Padahal dalam hatiku sungguh aku iri dengan hewan itu dan sangat ingin menjadi monggu, karna puppy itu sering mendapat ciuman sayang dari kai. Aku sebagai fansnya kan ingin sekali kai mencium ku. Atau kalau kai malu untuk mencium ku, dengan senang hati aku yang akan mencium kai duluan. Hahaha…angan-anganku indah sekali jika menjadi kenyataan.

"Eunghhhhh….." suara itu mengintrupsi khayal ku.

Kai mendesah dan terusik dalam tidur nya. Aku mengelus kepalanya agar ia tenang. Usaha ku tidak sia-sia. Kai mulai tenang…aku memperhatikan mata, pipi, dan bibir idola ku ini. Dia imut dan sexy sekali saat ini ya Tuhan…..aku tidak tahan menatap bibir penuh nya. Ingin sekali rasanya ku lumat bibir itu.

Ku dekat kan kepala ku ke bibir nya. Aku sedikit ragu….

Tapi kai sangat menggoda sekali saat ini. Kai… maafkan yeol hyung mu ini ya. Hyung lancang sekali ingin mencium mu. Tapi semua fans kai, aku yakin 90% akan melakukan apa yang ku lakukan juga. ini adalah kesalahan mu kai. Kau benar-benar menggoda ku…. Otak yadong ku benar-benar on sekarang. Ku pertemukan bibir ku dan kai dengan perlahan. Ku kecup bibir lembut nya, ku sesap dan langsung ku masukkan lidah ku ke mulut kai. Kai sedikit melenguh…akh….aku jadi senang dan bahagia sekali bisa menciumnya. Setelah cukup lama, ku lepas ciuman kami. Kai masih nyenyak tidur ternyata. Benar kata sehun, dia mirip puteri tidur..sulit sekali membangunkannya.

Aku melirik kai dan bibir nya lagi. Bibir itu manis sekali. Aku ingin mencicipi nya lagi. Oh my…kai kenapa kau sangat manis. Aku jadi kurang ajar padamu tau.. aku langsung menyambar bibir itu lagi, tapi dengan gerakan sangat amat lembut. Aku belum gila untuk membangunkannya atau menggigitnya keras walaupaun aku ingin sekali. Aku tidak mau ketahuan meninggal kan jejak dan kai menangkap ku sebagai pelaku kejahatan ini.

Aku mendesah tertahan karna kai mendesah lagi dan membalas lumatan ku. dia mencium ku tanpa sadar mungkin. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Ku perdalam lumatan ku di mulutnya…hahhhhh eunghhhhhhh….suara desahan kami bersahutan.

"Chan….ch...channnnyeoll hyung ! …

" apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Aku membeku….

**TBC**

Mianhe…aneh bget, gak rapi dan banyk typo. Gak di edit karna saya pemalas dan tidak sesuai penulisan yg benar. ….#pundung di pojokan.

Saya newbie…dan ini ff pertama saya. saya hunkai, chankai, kriskai shiper! absurd banget saya memang. Walaupun ga pinter nulis sok - sokan nulis ff pula.

saya akan belajar menulis ff kedepannya dengan 3 pair di atas kalau ada yang berminat baca juga sih. Hehehe….

Thanks kalo mau baca dan review..kalau tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk menulis FF…


End file.
